Yesterday
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Minerva tells Hermione that it was a mistake.Then several years later Hermione is about be married, but still in love with Minerva. Will Minerva admit her love? Can Hermione forgive her? Femeslash. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: The title doesn't really mach the fic but this story was inspired by the sogn yesterday by the beatles so I thought I should give credit where credit is due.

Yesterday

Minerva looked around the table all the guest were former Order members all veterans of at least one war against He-who-must-not-be-named. But none of the faces reflected the pain of those horrible years; they had all come out of it no to worse for wear. Now here they were 'all' happily celebrating. Tonight they had all been invited to the Burrow for an engagement dinner. Tonight Ron Weasley was going to officially propose to Hermione in front of family and friends, and Hermione everyone knew would obviously say yes. Everyone had always said they were destined to end up together. The two best friends of the boy-who-lived, thrown together in support of Harry no matter what the odds. They had played their roles in the war and out of many years of friendship a fairy tale romance have flourished.

As Hermione said yes, Minerva felt her heart constrict painfully. When everyone got up to say their congratulations and hug the happy couple, Minerva found her way discreetly out of the house. Sitting out in the cold night looking up at the bright stars she couldn't fight the memories that started to assault her mind, torturing her soul.

It had been during the first few months of the war, they had walked right into an ambush. Minerva had given the order to get out. They had just barely escaped what would surely turn into a massacre.

Minerva had been up front hold the Death Eaters at a perimeter to give everyone enough time to get back to Grimmauld Place.

"Professor!" Hermione was about 20 feet way from her wand at the ready waiting for her.

"I said go Miss Ganger. The minute I know you're all safe I'll find a way out for myself."

"But?"

"Go Hermione, please!"

"Minerva you better be right behind me!" Minerva didn't even think about Hermione's use of her fist name, she gave a small nod and turn back to the Death Eaters.

Less than three minutes after Hermione made it to Grimmauld Place, Minerva made her entrance. Hermione had been waiting for her at the door, along with Remus and Molly. Minerva took several deep breaths to get her heart rate back to normal, and then her face became very serious.

"Miss Ganger if I may a word."

It was not a request Hermione knew it. When she look at Minerva she had no doubt that her name had been chosen well, goddess of war and wisdom indeed. She was now in a position no one ever wanted to be in, Minerva McGonagall was very anger with her.

"Of course."

Minerva walked up the stairs without once looking back to see if Hermione was following her. She had never needed to look at her to know Hermione was near her, she just felt it. She walked to her bedroom opened the door holding it till Hermione walked in.

"Why did you stay when I gave specific orders for everyone to leave?"

"I couldn't leave you behind, you had no back up…"

Minerva interrupted in a low controlled voice, "Did not occur to you Miss Ganger that if I though I wouldn't be able to handle the situation that I would not have stayed." Looking over at Hermione she saw a defeated girl. She instantly soften and then continued, "You put you life in danger for no reason."

Hermione look up then moved slowly towards Minerva, stopping with barely any space between them. She raised her hand and gently caressed Minerva's cheek.

"I had a very good reason." Then slowly kiss Minerva. Minerva for her part was absolutely shocked.

"I love you, that's my reason." Minerva gasped and Hermione took advantage of the moment to deepen the kiss. This time Minerva did respond, igniting a passion which would no diminish until the early hour of the morning.

Minerva woke up slowly, letting the memories of previous night flood her mind, what had she done?

"Good morning darling, for a minute I thought you would sleep till noon." Hermione look absolutely breath taking with a very smug smiled on her face.

"Miss Ganger."

"So formal." Hermione teased her before going in for a kiss, she was stopped by Minerva's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't Hermione. What happened last night was a grave mistake."

Hermione sat back on her heels, totally astonished. What the hell?

"Not on my part it wasn't."

"Well it was a mistake on my part. But since I can't correct the past I will the correct it in the future, this will not happen again. Is that clear?"

"What are you.." Hermione could think properly. What was going on?

"It's something I will regret for the rest of my life, Hermione. Like I said it will not happen again."

"Minerva?"

"Is it clear, Hermione?"

"Crystal Professor." Minerva could see the tears in Hermione's eyes as she got out of bed, dressed quickly and made her way to the door. At the door Hermione stopped and looked back at Minerva, who couldn't look at her.

"I don't know why you regret it. But I have a very good reason to cherish it for the rest of my life. Good bye, love." And with she was gone.

After that they had been civil enough with each other, but it was never like it had been before. Then about six months later, Minerva had seen Hermione with Ron for the first time. It was in that moment that she figured out that she would indeed regret it for the rest of her life, but she had been wrong about what she would regret. She to use Hermione's word would cherish their night of love for the rest of her life, and would forever regret not having the courage to tell Hermione she loved her.

"Minerva are you alright?" Albus sat down and the bench next to her.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've never been a good liar Minerva, at least no with me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do running out to sit out here by your self. Did you even congratulate her?"

"Everyone surround her. I'll do it later."

"She still loves you, you know."

"Albus please I don't want to take about it."

"She does."

"She just agreed to marry Mr. Weasley for heaven sake."

"True but that was only on the count that she doesn't know how you feel about her."

"She is in love alright but with Ron, not me."

"Really? Maybe I was the only one that notice, but she didn't take her eyes of you all through dinner. Mr. Weasley has had a hard time getting her attention with you in the room."

"Albus please, just stop."

"Did you really think you escaped unnoticed?"

"Well obviously not since you're here."

"She noticed too. She asked me to come see if everything was alright."

"Like you needed the encouragement."

"No, but she gave it anyway."

"I seriously don't know what you expect me to do, Albus the girl is going to be married."

"She wouldn't if you let her choose."

"She already chose, Albus."

"She didn't know you were an option Minerva. I've never thought you to be a coward."

"Albus, really!"

"Tell her Minerva, this may really be your last chance. If you don't she will marry Mr. Weasley and then neither of you will be able to live with yourselves. You for not telling her, and she for marring a man she did not love."

Albus stood up and then offered her his hand.

"Come in my dear. Questions will start if you stay out here much longer."

Minerva accepted his hand and went in to rejoin the celebration. She had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello all I was really glad you liked the first chapter and hope I delivered with the ending. Please let me know what you think. Xio_

Yesterday Part Two

Minerva sat by the fire in her private rooms and looked around. She was a 75 year old woman and just what did she have to show for it? Nothing. She had spent almost 52 years of her life teaching, watching as students came and went from the ancient castle hoping that she had done her best to prepare them for the world outside these walls. It wasn't a bad way to spend your life but it wasn't exactly what she had though her life would be when she graduated from Hogwarts. No, at 18 she had the same dreams any teenage girl, witch or muggle, had she had wanted to find love and start a family.

But apparently that had never been in the cards for Minerva she was destine instead to be a mother to every student that pass through these halls; worrying about them like a mother, loving them as a mother would without so much as a thank you not that she had ever expect one nor did she really want one. There had only been one student that had returned her love, though that love had transformed itself into something that could hardly be call motherly. Hermione, Minerva breathed a heavy sighed in her life Minerva could not recall a happier moment that the one night she had spent in Hermione's arms.

Minerva had to smile; life had a pretty twisted sense of humor. In the last 52 years she had gotten one night of bliss only to be follow by the most painful morning. She had felt guilty at what she saw as taking advantage of one her students.

No children of her own, she'd never taken the time to love someone enough to marry, nothing to show for it. Just one night with one of her students that changed her life that was all. If it weren't so sad she'd laugh.

It had been two weeks since the engagement party, two weeks of pure torture. She had spent the last two weeks thinking about what Albus had said. Minerva knew Albus would never lie to her especially not about such a sensitive subject. But then again she couldn't really understand why if Hermione still loved her she would agree to marry Ron Weasley.

Two weeks of pure torture, two weeks of replaying the night she had shared with Hermione in her dreams. Two weeks of indecision, she desperately wanted to talk to Hermione but she was horribly afraid of the ramifications of such a talk. Two weeks of playing out every scenario she could think off.

And out of all that torture she had only found one truth every fiber of her being need to tell Hermione that she loved her. No matter whether Hermione loved her or not, at least if she talked to her she would be able to say that she had loved someone and had fought for that love.

After all there was no need to be afraid, she had already figured out the most plausible scenario. Hermione would tell her she was too late, and nothing would change in their relationship because at the moment they basically didn't have one.

So what was stopping her? The world. Hermione rejecting her was not the worst that could happen not by a long shot. No, the worst would be Hermione actually loving her and choosing to end her engagement with Ron. Minerva had a pretty clear picture of how thing would unfold if that happened, Ron would be devastated by the news and might not be able to forgive Hermione thereby ending their friendship of more than a decade. The rest of the Weasley would be shocked and if the reason behind calling off the engagement was known she didn't know how they would react, but she doubted they will be congratulating them. She loved her friends, all of them and wouldn't like to cause them any heartache, but if Hermione loved her then she might just be able to live with the guilt of breaking her and Ron up.

But would Hermione be able to live with it? The last thing she wanted was to make Hermione's life any harder than it had to be.

Minerva just wasn't sure about what to do. She wanted to tell Hermione, wanted a chance at fixing the mistake she had made that morning long ago. What she wasn't sure of was if it she had the right to put Hermione is such a predicament. The talk she had with Albus wasn't helping. In fact it was his words that had been torturing her for the past two weeks.

"_She didn't know you were an option. Minerva, I've never thought you to be a coward." _

But she had been a coward that morning five years ago. So she had to make a decision before she went insane. Would she live up to her reputation of having the heart of a lion or would she coward in a corner again?

Well being called a coward was one thing but knowing herself a coward was something Minerva McGonagall couldn't live with. After all she was head of Gryffindor for a reason and it was time she showed it.

Minerva was making her way through the busy streets of London. She could never quite understand the need of her former student to live in London not when they could so easily live in the country. They could have the best of both worlds but chose not to. She supposed it was just part of being young, all her former students wanted the noise of London, but with age and marriage they usually moved to much quieter places. Finally she arrived at the right building; she looked for Hermione's name and pressed the button next to it. She could have very well gone up but that would not have been polite and if someone were to do it to her she would be very annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Good evening Miss Ganger. It's Professor McGonagall. May I come up?"

Hermione had to smile; like that voice could belong to anyone other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Sure, Professor."

Hermione buzzed her in, and then went about the apartment picking up a couple of things. She didn't want the place to look a total mess. Minerva never liked messes. _Why do you still care what Minerva thinks?! You don't really want an answer to that. _Her good and evil angle were about to start a small war, when she heard a knock on the door.

Hermione turned the handle and open the door. There was Minerva McGonagall in all her splendor. She was beautiful as usual but it was her attire that made Hermione's head spin. Minerva was in a black fitted suit, with a white tunic with several of the top buttons undone and a green scarf around her neck. She had never seen Minerva so absolutely delectable. The suit hugged her body showing the beautiful shape Hermione knew first hand and which was usually completely drowned by her robes.

"Professor, this is a surprise." She said ushering Minerva to the small sitting area of her apartment.

"A good one I hope."

"Absolutely, can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Whiskey please."

Hermione look at her totally surprised, that she could member Minerva wasn't much of a drinker. At most she would have a glass of wine and only on special occasions.

"Two whiskeys coming right up." Hermione made her way to the small bar in the corner and poured the two drinks. She walked back handed one to Minerva then took a seat opposite her.

"So Professor to what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

"I want to have a talk with you."

Minerva took a few sips of her drink, trying to remain as clam as possible. She had made up her mind to talk to Hermione last night but now with Hermione in front of her she was starting to doubt her reasoning. _Deep breath Minerva, you got all dolled up and came all the way to London. Now you are going to go through with this. _

"Alright." Hermione couldn't hide the uneasiness in her voice, she hadn't had a really chat with Minerva in years.

"Are you happy Hermione?"

Well that totally caught her of guard, "What is this about Minerva?" The tension in the room had shot through the roof, and it wasn't good tension. Not at all, Hermione was becoming defensive and very fast.

"It's just a question Hermione. You made an extremely important decision two weeks ago and I want to know if you're happy."

"Wait this is about my engagement?'

Minerva picked up her glass and drained it. Well she might have the heart of a lion but even lions need help in front of the lion tamer.

"I supposed in a way."

"Is it or not?"

"Yes"

"Why would you want to have a talk about my engagement of all things? We haven't had a real conversation in I don't know how long."

"Five years and three months."

There it was Hermione sat back stun. Minerva had brought their one night into the room, whether on purpose of not Hermione wasn't sure. But it was there now and like having a big elephant in the room this just couldn't be ignored. There was not going back now, they hadn't talked about it since the day it happened but once acknowledged you can't just take it back.

"Right, so why now?"

"Because you're engaged and I need to know that you're happy."

"Are you happy Minerva?"

That took Minerva by surprise she was the one supposed to be asking question, but she guessed turn about was fair play. And she wouldn't lie, not to Hermione.

"No"

Hermione was taken aback by the straight forward answer; she hadn't really expected one at all.

"No one would know it by looking at you."

"It depends on who the person looking is."

Hermione smiled, "I suppose."

"No you know it's true, you saw it at the party otherwise you wouldn't have sent Albus after me. I'll have to thank you for that by the way." The last sentence had been dripping with sarcasm.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes I am. I mean I'm not euphoric or anything but happy enough." _Why did I just say that? It should have been a simple yes. _

"Don't you think that on the eve of your engagement you should be completely elate?"

"I don't know Minerva."

"Yes you do."

They looked at each other. Hermione didn't know how to respond, didn't know what Minerva wanted.

"Five years ago I made a mistake."

"I know all about your mistake. So please let's not go into it." Hermione's voice was hard again, defensive.

"Five years ago I made the mistake of not telling you how much I loved you." There she had said it. She was no coward. The rest was now out of her hands.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Minerva looked up at Hermione, and couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up nor the lump that formed in her throat when she spoke.

"Because love, two weeks ago you agreed to marry Ronald Weasley and if I didn't tell now I would have never told you."

Hermione felt her pulse quicken, and unlike Minerva she couldn't keep her tears at bay and soon they were running down her cheeks.

"And what do you expect me to say?"

Minerva moved to sit on the coffee table right in front of Hermione and leaned in resting her hands on Hermione's knees.

"The truth, I want to know the truth."

Hermione moved a shaky hand to Minerva's face, caressing. Minerva could do nothing else but close her eyes; relishing the feeling she let it work its magic.

"I think you're extremely sexy in that outfit."

Minerva laughed a loud wonderful sound very few people had heard. She rested her forehead against her hands which were still on Hermione's knees.

"I feel the exact same way I felt about you five years ago. The same way I've felt about you since I was fifteen. I'm still very much in love with you Minerva."

Minerva felt her heart jump, looked up at Hermione and kissed her. A sweet kiss full of promise for the future.

"And Mr. Weasley?"

"I'll explain everything to him tomorrow."

Minerva nodded then got up.

"Where are you going Minerva?"

"I have a class to teach in the morning."

Hermione got up took Minerva's hand and raised it to her lips.

"You can leave early in the morning then." Hermione laced her fingers through Minerva's and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Minerva couldn't contain her smile, everything was right it the world again. She was 75 years old and what did she have to show for it? A love so strong it had survived the obstacles of age and time, and mistakes that they had made. Minerva had no doubt that their love could survive anything the universe threw at them. Outside live continued at its normal pace and with its usual amount of noise, yes all really was right in the world.

The End


End file.
